


不可告人

by immer



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:22:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22692499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immer/pseuds/immer
Summary: 电车痴汉play_(:зゝ∠)_现在撤退还来得及。不看不亏。真的。
Relationships: He Tian/Mo Guanshan (19 Days)
Kudos: 8





	不可告人

**Author's Note:**

> 电车痴汉play_(:зゝ∠)_  
> 现在撤退还来得及。  
> 不看不亏。  
> 真的。

莫关山感觉自己活了十几年从没这么倒霉过，早上出门时才发现自己的自行车轮胎不知道被哪个王八犊子给拔了气门芯，推到修车铺想去打个气，结果铺子没开，无奈之下莫关山只能把自行车扔修车铺边上，走去搭地铁上学。

虽然莫关山偶尔会听寸头提到早高峰地铁的恐怖，但自己亲身经历是另一码事。六月下旬的天气已经有些热了，人挤人的地铁车厢里即使开了空调依旧十分闷热。

莫关山上车的站点是一个大站，一波人流直接把他挤进了车厢的最里面的角落贴着对面车门，连转个身的余裕都没有。

“ci——”莫观赏刚想骂一句三字经，就被放在他屁股上的一只手吓了回去。也就几秒钟，那只手就挪走了。

大概是不小心碰到的，莫关山默默在心里安慰自己。下一秒狠狠抓在屁股上的手打破了莫关山的幻想。

“操！！！”莫关山还是没忍住。边上的上班族大概是听到了，朝着莫关山这边看了一眼，被莫关山狠狠瞪了回去，也许是不想惹事，上班族皱了皱眉，转了个身背对了莫关山。

莫关山一把抓住后面那人的手。然后该怎么办？一个（初）中二（年级）少年的尊严让他实在喊不出“抓色狼啊”这种话，但就算想教训对方，他现在也转不过身。

“操你的死变态！赶快放开老子！”莫关山咬着牙低声吼道，生怕被周边的其他乘客听到。

“呵~”背后的人轻笑一声，是十分年轻却性感的声音，另一只没被握住的手慢慢地从卫衣的下摆了进去，“想操我，嗯？看你本事了~”

“操——”莫关山赶紧去拉对方的另一只手，结果没了支撑，一下子被对方死死地压在了车门上，莫关山甚至能感觉到有什么东西正顶在他的腰上。

“别急，马上就操你。”身后的人贴着莫关山耳边轻声说，还特地舔了一下莫关山的耳垂，下身暗示性地顶了顶莫关山。

“乳头硬了哦……”那人轻笑着，指甲轻轻刮了下莫关山的乳头。

“你他妈！给老子住——唔！！！”

“乖~不可以说粗话，”像是为了惩罚莫关山，身后那人突然用力掐了一下莫关山的乳头。“乖孩子才有奖励哦~”

“奖励你妈的！我操你大爷！”莫干山用手肘狠狠向后面撞去，哪想后面那人闷哼一声，竟生生吃下了这个肘击。

“该罚。”那人说着，一口咬在了莫关山的耳朵上，左手也乘着莫关山被疼痛转移注意力的时候，摸进了校裤里面，直接握上了莫关山的性器。

感谢我大天朝的校裤，去他娘的松紧带运动裤！！！

莫关山急忙去拉那人的手，没想到这时地铁开始转弯，惯性让莫关山紧贴上车门，全然使不上力。

“才摸两下就硬了？这么骚嗯？”

“滚——”莫关山已经不太能分辨对方说什么了。

那个人的手很大，几乎能整个握住莫关山的性器，又是天气的关系，那人掌心的温度很高，有些汗湿了，莫关山感觉自己的小兄弟被整个包裹着，既烫又舒服，脑子也像是被泡了温泉一样，一团浆糊，不知不觉间也卸了反抗的力道。那人像是完全知道莫关山的喜好一样，时而快速，时而轻缓，时不时还用指甲刮骚一下顶端的小口，也不忘抚弄下面的囊袋，缺每每在将莫关山抛上云端的档口又把他拽回了人间。

“唔啊——！”突然，身后那人重重得在顶端刮了一下，莫关山惊恐的捂住嘴，惴惴地扫了眼周边的乘客，可能是地铁进入地下时噪音太大，没有人发现这边的异状。

“不……”莫关山喘息着，一手无力得握住对方在自己下身作乱的手，一手乘着车门，只能勉强咬住下唇阻止自己大声呻吟。

“这么舒服吗？这就要去了？”对方在莫关山耳边调笑的说到，对方的脸倒映在因为进入地下而一片漆黑的玻璃车门上，是个十分高大的年轻男子，狭长的眼睛，高挺的鼻梁和性感的薄唇，黑石的头发像丝缎一样，是个不管怎么看都十分英俊又很危险的男人。

“求我试试啊……” 男人微眯着眼笑着，“对了，下一站好像是这边开门，你是想让全站台看到你高潮的样子？”

“不——别！让、让我射——求、求你了，贺、贺天！”莫关山颤抖着，扭了扭紧贴着对方的腰部。

“破坏规则可不行啊，说好了要装不认识的呢？”

“贺、贺几把天！让我、让我——！”莫关山扭过头，眼角泛红眼眶周边似乎有晶莹在闪烁。

“那小莫仔你打算怎么求我呢”贺天快速地撸动着莫关山的性器，一边用自己涨的发疼的下体蹭了蹭莫关山。

tbc.


End file.
